Max Doesn't Like Fangs Girlfriend
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: SongFic! MaxFang Slight FangLissa Read and See I swear its hilarious! Complete! Lemon in last Chapter!
1. I don't Like your Girlfriend

**An: PLOT BUNNY HAS ATTACKED!! I got this idea when I was listening to this song... This scenario just jumped out at me... Its hilarious and catchy so I picked it...**

**Pairing: Max/Fang Slight Fang/Lissa  
Song: 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavigne  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' but this plot 'k? Good**

I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

Max watched as Fang talked to Lissa... Oh how she hated that girl... So preppy and overly happy... So _normal_. Everything Max herself would never, and could never, be. Max tried to ignore it at first... The growing annoyance that was Lissa, tried to hide the fact that she was Soooo overly pissed at the thought of _her_ Fang kissing that stupid normal little girl... It peeved her to the very bone... And not one day did she not have Angel tell her that she should just tell Fang that she liked him that much.

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one_

Max looked up as a song started playing on the radio; she absolutely had to have it... She needed the CD it was on... Just the first sentence of the song and it was already telling the current thoughts that where running through her head. Two days later she had bought the cd and had it in her CD player dancing along to the song, unaware of the fact that she wasn't alone in the house. The younger members of the flock plus Fang and Iggy had decided to go to the pool Anne had decided to get... Well Fang only went along to watch over them. No problem, she would be fine if she cut loose and danced around to sing to her favorite song. That's what she told herself... and that's why Fang was very surprised to walk into the house, into the kitchen and see Max dancing around singing some song. But what was even more surprising was when she turned around and looked at him with a fierce glance.

Are you _really _about to do what I think you are Max? The voice asked her in what could have been a surprised way if the voice ever showed emotion. **Yes Voice, I think I am...** Was her response to that bloody voice in her head. Dancing toward Fang she decided to use this song to help her tell Fang _exactly_ what she thought about Lissa, and him for that matter...

"_Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_ "

Fang blinked in surprise, his lack of emotion staying up along with his guard... After all if you knew Max as well as he did, you knew she didn't randomly dance around the room like a little kid singing a punk song... And this particular song... well it was starting to make him wonder what she was getting at... Because the way she was looking at him, it was certainly a message for him. He had been trying to read Max's mind lately, and had given up on her because of her irritable temper... I it was almost as if- Oh boy... His eyes widened at the next words that came out of Max's mouth.

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(Feel all right, feel all right, feel all right) "

Max was now right infront of him talking to him, pointing to herself as she said the next few lines. Max?? Are you Sure your not going to regret this later? The voice asked her. **I don't care voice! It's about time I tell him any way... and if it gets too bad I could always say I was messing around... **She could feel the voice's doubt at that one but shrugged t off mentally... She couldn't back off now. The next part of the song was one of her favorite parts anyway because of how it was set up, and for once she could sing it outloud without feeling bad about t gracing Angels ears... Even if she did read them in Max's head.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)"

She remembered back to when Lissa had been first trying to flirt with Fang... To this day Max still isn't sure _why_ Fang went out with her... probably because she was normal... She may have even amused him a bit. But everyone noticed the annoyance on his face when she practically hung on him, and followed him like a bitch in heat... Honestly that girl got on Max's nerves more than even Nudge did when she was on a sugar high!  
Everyone in the high school thought that they should be together... They being Max and Fang. Mostly because they were best friends and always talking about the other when they weren't around. Even Iggy was part of the social circle saying that they should just suck it up, stop making the other jealous by dating someone else and just get together already!

"She's like so whatever  
you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about "

Fang thought of the lyrics to this specific song and smirked before leaning against the wall listening to her, watching her expressions as she told him in the song everything she wouldn't tell him regularly. Did she even realize that he knew what was really going on? After all everyone knew he was only dating Lissa to see if it would kick Max in the ass and get her to realize she liked him... What an interesting twist when she decided to do the same by dating Sam. Apparently she didn't like him as much as everyone else thought she did...

"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend "

Max danced around the kitchen; apparently this song was her hyper-pill because she seemed to be on some kind of sugar high every time she listened to it. She was jumping around like a jackrabbit and didn't care at all! Fang on the other hand was as silent as ever watching his not-so-secret secret crush jumping around, seemingly happy for once. He couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his features at seeing her finally let loose and have fun... After all it wasn't all the time that she got to have fun, playing mother of the flock you know... Yeah she was certainly on his mind a lot. Even when she wasn't in the room...

"I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again) "

Max unconsciously started walking toward Fang, making him move away from the wall and out of the kitchen into the living room where he fell into a chair. Max ignored the voice in her head and sat on his lap still singing along to the song that was blaring on the CD player in the kitchen. She looked at Fang and sang the next lines with a grin that turned into a serious look as she thought about Lissa again... She thought about the kiss that she seen Lissa and Fang have and practically growled some of the words

"So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again) "

Fang shook his head amused at the way Max was acting, showing emotion wasn't usual for him, but it wasn't usual for Max to be jumping around either... But hey, everyone lets loose everyone in awhile... But it was amusing to see her acting this way... After all anyone could tell that Max didn't like Lissa at all...

"'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about"

He could just picture the look on Max's face if he was to tell her that he had broken up with Lissa a few days ago... And She was right, he did like her and the only one that didn't really know it was Max herself. Iggy had cornered him a few days ago and flat out told Fang that if he didn't tell Max the truth Iggy was going to rat him out. The one thing Iggy was good at was blackmail... and Damn did he have Fang that time.

"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend:"

Max's voice had steadily gotten quieter as the last verse had come to play. Apparently she was starting t get tired from all the hoping and jumping, dancing and singing she was doing... Even a bird-kid mutant-freak had ways to tire out. Considering the fact that she was fighting imaginary Lissa's all morning before she had decided it would be more fun to spar with Fang and then take a flight... So needless to say Max had been on her feet all day. Fang was only slightly worried about her... Oh whom was he fooling? Every time Max did something stupid, every time she exerted herself or worked too hard, he worried. Oh Yes, our dear Fang was completely wrapped and didn't even realize it yet...

"Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'? "

This time Fang didn't even try to stop the smirk at the words to the song as Max whispered them in his ear as if they were a dirty little secret that should never be shared with anyone else. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzles her neck to see her reaction. He wanted to know just how much liked him... Just enough to get jealous? Or was it enough to spend the rest of their mutant-bird-freak lives together? Max was always a predictable person to him... This one reaction could tell him everything he needed to know about that certain question to life. When she grinned and shivered against him continuing her song he knew it would be worth a shot to date her... It wasn't like they would ever actually hurt each other, especially with Angel around to tell them what's wrong and how they could help the other... Not That Fang needed Angels help to read Max's mind.

"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way "

He allowed his hands to hold her close and lightly massage her back as she sang the end of the song, once the chorus had been repeated the last time he pulled her into a soft sweet kiss, to which Max blushed furiously at the moan that came out of her mouth at the slightest contact from Fang... Mr. Strong and Silent definitely knew how to kiss... And she wasn't complaining that it was her he was kissing either! She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back loving the taste of his lips.  
Five minutes later they were in a rather heated make-out session when the rest of the flock slipped into the room and looked (and in Iggy's case listened) in shock at what was going on between the Matriarch and Patriarch of the flock. Slipping out of the room they all decided to just leave them at it, because this was something that really needed to happen... Those two idiots had been in love with each other since they hit puberty! Now all they had to do was finalize the fact that they where together...

**AN: Ok, Yes I realize I did not put the rest of song up, it was only another repeat of the chorus anyway... But, uhm, If anyone wants a lemon(sex) Scene of the Max/Fang version go ahead and tell me, don't be shy... Frankly I think it looks good as is, but there is always a few people who would like an alternate ending with a bit more action...**


	2. Trouble, and Baking

**An: OK So a whole shit load of people are wanting a lemon scene... SOOooooo I gave in, Love me damnit! (insert grin) This is aproximately 3 weeks after the last chapter... **

**I am not on my own computer, it is still down. I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors, this computer does not have spell/grammer check!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue  
****Warnings: Lemon!!  
****Pairing: Max/Fang**

**Trouble, and Bakeing**

Grounded... That's what they were... That's why they were stuck sitting in the deserted, silent house. Max and Fang where completely grounded from everything... which is also why they are not at the amusment park with Anne, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy... Pitty... Because everyone knows how much Fang loves to be surronded by people who are chattering loudly, screaming about not having their candy they wanted and throwing tempertantrums because they had to go home... yep, being grounded was officially the best thing in the world as of this very moment...

Fang loked up from the tv the moment he smelled it... That smell of something that has cooked too long and is on the verge of burning... _great_ he thought _what a time for Max to start her Home-ec project..._ Max had been put in a cooking class when she got her new scheduale, merely for somthing else to do instead of having an empty period to waste away... because Teachers are evil liket hat and couldn't _possibly_ let her have free time during school hours! Getting up to see if he could help save what ever unfortunate dish she had to prepare, Fang walked to the kitchen with his usual Stoic face... Only to be greeted with the most gorgeous scene he had evre laid eyes apon... wow he was _really_ starting to love this kitchen...

There standing near the stove, glaring at what looked to be like an almost burnt cake, was Max... Not only was it Max, but it was Max in shorter shorts than usual, and a tight red tank top... Fang's eyes traveled across the now-exposed skin momentarily forgetting why exactly he had decided to walk into the kitchen from the latest episode of Ceaser Millans: The Dog Whisperer(tm). Unable to help himself he silently walked up to Max, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her neck which granted him a shiver in responce.

"What are you burning?" Fang half joked seeing the unfixable burnt cake... thing. Feeling Max tense ready to make an annoyed, snappy comeback he decided to kiss her neck once again, this time leading a small trail up to the sweet spot right behind her ear, and back down to nip her shoulder lightly. Sighing quietly in responce, Max relaxed soon and rubbed her forehead frustrated. "It was _supposed _to be a cake... I have to bring one in or Mrs.Crakerbaker is gonna fail me!" Nodding in responce fang grimaced mentally. Max deffinately couldn't take that one in, or she would be failed anyway! Honestly, how she managed to only burn the cake and not the house was amazing in itself, the girl could burn water for gods' sake! "I think your just trying to hard... you need to relax..." allowing his voice to gain a slightly seductive pull, Fang hinted at what was on his dirty little mind...

With a smirk Max turned around to look at him, leaning against the stove after turning it off properly. "Really now? And how am I supposed to do that?" She asked feigning innocence. Gasping when Fang starts to nibble on her collar bone, she decided it wasn't the time to ask questions, but instead the time to act. Catching his lips with her own while wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed herself to indulge a little in the taste that was purely Fang, shivering a little, and allowing his tounge entrance to her mouth when she felt the light nibble on her bottom lip.Fangs hands apparently, like his tounge, couldn't keep to themself because as his tounge explored her mouth, and wrestled with her tounge for dominance his hands were traveling up her body setting trails of hot fire over her skin. Up her shirt, over her spine, down her back... His hands seemed to be everywhere, Fang seemed to be everywhere! Touching her, tasteing her holding her up as she turned to pudding in his hands.

Pulling back only slightly, Fang caught Max's eye in silent question, allowing a wicked grin to pass over his features at the affirmative nod he recieved. Next thing either bird teen knew, they were in Fangs room loosing clothes... Fast. If it wasn't for the heat that was seeming to consume her, Max would have found it near amazing how easily Fang unsnaped her bra with one hand while his other was already working on undoing her jeans. But as it were, she was a bit preocupied by what his mouth was doing to the senistive skin on her neck to pay attention. Carefully pushing Max onto the bed Fang allowed his hands to trace over every bit of skin carefully, memorizing every slope, crevice and dip, Smirking when his slow movements seemed to be driving Max crazy. Catching her eye as he undressed himself and joined her on the bed, he kissed her slowly once more giving her reassurance as she suddenly got nervouse realizing what was about to happen... All fears and doubts where soon erased once Fang slipped one finger inside her carefully. Moaning at the intrusion Max unknowingly gave Fang the go-ahead as he added one and then two more fingers stretching her out carefully, and throughly so it would hurtless when he entered her, with something much bigger than fingers.

Max couldn't help the moan of protest when Fang pulled his fingers out of her and turned away, rustling through a drawer beside his bed. Hearing the low chuckle made her glare slightly dispite the shiver it sent through her body. When Fang turned back around her eyes widend slightly in recognition to see him opening a small package. A condom... She was Sooo enterogating him when this was said and done... How long had he had THAT in his drawer, and exactly how long had he been planing this little adventure of theirs?! Of course it would all be for show... She was really greatfull for him to have it... She really didn't want to get pregnant... Seconds later Fang was again teasing her and readying her for his now-gloved member. Murmering a quiet warning and a soft apology he entered her slowly, knowing that it would hurt her if he went to fast... Kisses, nips and small bites were exchanged during the dance of making love as they learned together how to truley give each other true pleasure. Moving together in an age old rythem Max and Fang soon gave into the sensation and each fell over into oblivion, Max calling Fang's name, Fang moaning Max's...

Curling close together, after disposing of the used condom, the two teenagers were completely relaxed. Before getting cleaned up, and dressed again going back downstairs by Max's request. Pulling Fang to the kitchen she opened the microwave and pulled out a box with Max's name on it, upon opening the box Fang revealed a perfectly baked, and iced cake. Surprised he looked up at Max for some kind of explanation. Max just smirked and replied:

"Who ever knew baking a cake could be so fun..."

**An: LAO I love that ending... The idea of Max baking a perfect cake, and burning another one just to get a chance for Fang to 'cheer her up' kills me... Review, tell me what you think, and by all means, I gave you a lemon, give me a cookie!  
**

**Your Authoress,  
SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns**


End file.
